There can be only one
by tenchi187
Summary: GWHighlander The Gathering is coming, but it's in the middle of the new world order. And one of GW boys is the key to it. Edit Ch 1 & Update!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or Gundam Wing. I also copy the time tag from JAG. I do own everything else in the story.

0600 Zulu Time  
Preventer Office, Seacover  
Pacific Northwest of American quadrant

The security guard yawned and stretched out his arms. "Another boring night" he thought to himself. He turned his head lazily to check out the security monitors. There wasn't anything on it. He yawned again and started to flip through his magazine to cure his boredom.

All of sudden a figure in a trench coat came up to the doors, banging the hell away. The guard looked up surprise and motioned at the person to go away. The person kept banging on the door. "Dude" thought the guard, "What in the hell is this person's problem?" The security guard slowly got up and walked towards the door. When he reached the door, he mouthed "Go Away!" The person stopped banging. Then person the mouthed back, "Can you help me?" The guard looked at the helpless person. He was not sure if the person was a man or a woman but the person looked quite young looking and defenseless. However, this "young" person's eyes betray their age. Nevertheless, the guard did not notice this small detail. So the guard with a sighed, cracked the door.

"What's your problem, kid?" asked the annoyed guard.

The "kid" mumbled something.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat tha…."

Without warning, "kid" grabbed the guard's throat through the crack. "Kid" began to tighten his hold while pushing the doors open. The guard began to panic and reached down for his gun. "Kid" noticed the guard's fear, laughed at the sight, and broke the guard's neck. "Kid" dropped the lifeless body without a care and headed towards the Preventers' offices.

During "Kid" little show with the guard, the other security officers watch with sickening knowledge that they where dealing with one sick person. Commander Swinford called the cops and with his fellow officers, headed downstairs to stop the intruder.

"Kid" casually walked down the hallway, not worry about the approaching guards. "Kid" was looking for a certain Perventers' office. "Kid" all sudden stop when the office appeared. "Kid" smirked and easily broke the lock. "Kid" walked around the office, observing little trinkets that this Preventer kept in his office. "Kid" sat down in the chair patiently waiting for the guards so "Kid" could leave a certain message for this Preventer.

The three security guards made their way toward the office. They turned around the corner with their guns drawn, unsure about the killer in their office. They were shock when they saw "Kid" sitting in front of them with the office door open. "Kid" looked at them with a playful smirk across the killer's face.

"FREEZE!" yelled the guards. They were unnerved at "Kid' calmness towards them.

"Kid" slowly stood up from the chair and picked up the letter opener on the desk. Then "Kid" started to walk over to the guards with a mocking seducing gait, the letter opener dancing between the killer's fingers.

"STOP OR WE SHOOT!" screamed one of the panicked guards.

"Kid" huskily laughed. Then all hell broke loose.

This chapter was re-edit to help with the flow.


	2. Suf davar echad levad

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing and Highlander.  I also did not come up with the time marker. That idea belongs to JAG.

Suf davar echad levad    Part 2

0645 Zulu Time

Preventer A Parking Lot in Seacover 

Pacific Northwest of American quadrant

"Shit! What the hell happen here?" Thought Duncan to himself.  The parking lot was insane. Flashing lights and wail of sirens filled the night air. Then Duncan saw the stretchers rolled pass him. Duncan turned his head at the sight of the blood-drenched mutilated bodies.  Even after 700 years, he still reacted at the horrors of what people can do to each other. 

            " Officer MacCloud. You're needed inside."  A young Preventer told MacCloud.

Duncan nodded his head in acknowledgement.  As he walked though the building Duncan noticed more of the crime scene. He saw where Commander Swinford dragged his bleeding body down the hallway. Duncan step over Swinford's head. MacCloud just shook his head after looking at the head. He felt a sight memory teasing him in the back of his head. Duncan just shook his head and finish walking towards his office. When he got there, Duncan almost lost it. There lying  in the doorway was the  bloody body of Officer Young. There facing him on his desk was neatly decapitated head of Officer Young. Her long lovely brown hair mixed with her blood, draped  seductively all over the desk. Her eyes what hold Duncan in his place. Her eyes had the look of seeing the pure terror.             

The techs where searching the room, gathering clues of the crime scene. Duncan went up to his desk, looking for anything unusual. He pushed back Officer Young's hair and noticed a note beside her head. Surprised, but not sure, Duncan double check what was on the note.  MacCloud was shocked! He had not seen….

"Officer MacCloud." A young tech was talking to him.

"Hmmm." Replied Duncan, still in though over the note.

"I need you to leave while we finish up there."

"Ok." Duncan casually replied. Before he left the room, MacCloud pocketed the note to have a further look at it. The techs never noticed it when he left the room.

Duncan walked back towards the walking lot. He was lost in thought. "Someone purposely left the Watchers mark on this note." MacCloud thought to himself. "But it could not be a hunter. Officer Young was not immortal." Duncan was confused. 

Out in the parking lot was Commanding Officer Johnson running the scene. He did not like the smell of this massacre.   He also piss off that his people could not find the asshole who did this.

"Officer MacCloud."

"Yes sir." Duncan shot his head up, forgetting for moment about the note.

"How bad is it in there?" ask Johnson.

"Bad, sir."

"Ok. You are dismissed. Come back here at 1000."

"Yes sir." Duncan walked over to his car, planning to go home and call up an old friend to see if he knew anything about the note.

As Duncan drove away, other group of officers half way across the world where being inform about this massacre.


	3. Potest esse nur unus

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing and Highlander.  I also did not come up with the time marker. That idea belongs to JAG. (Have anyone guess what the title is? Highlander fans should know.J ) Please Read and Review. 

Potest esse nur unus   Part 3

0730 Zulu Time

Preventer HQ  

Sank Kingdom

            "The headquarters' of the new army." Thought Herro as he walked up. "I wonder if anything has really change." Herro continue to heads towards the Head Quarters, not wanting to deal with whatever crises there is. 

0800 Zulu Time

Room 303

Preventer HQ

Sank Kingdom

            Zechs sighed.  Seacover office was a disaster. The Preventers' office was broke into and they still haven't found the person who did it.  Zechs looked at his fellow officers to watch their reaction to the video.

            As the video played, showing the carnage, Trowa felt nausea slowly creep throughout his body.  Quatre turn green, when Officer Swinford's mutilated body was shown. Wufei and Noin  left the room before Officer Young's' body was shown. Herro clutched his fists at the sight of Young's beheaded head. Zechs, on the other hand, was a bit surprise when Duo didn't show any reaction to the carnage of Seacover. On the contrast, Duo took it in stride. Zechs wonder what more Duo seen in his life than what his eyes give away.

            Ms. Une slowly got up and turned off the video. "That is why I called you here today. We must find the person who did this at all costs. This incident has rattled the Parliament. They are afraid that a small fraction group is going to start a war."

            " Why?" asked Quatre.

            Ms Une tossed a file on the table. Zechs reached over and opened it. He quickly scanned the paper and handed to Herro.

            "There been an increase of doomsday cult activity since the end of the war."

            "So." Replied Duo. "There's always crazies."

            "Yes, I know Duo." Une sat down. She was tired dealing with the mess in Seacover. "But these groups normal don't slaughter  humanity offices. They normally bomb it." Une looked around the table. The phone rang.

            Trowa  reached over and picked up the phone. Une rubbed her temples hoping the headache would go away. Zechs lead over to Herro, nodding in agreement over the paper. 

            Trowa hung up the phone and stood up.

            " Are we going?" asked Wufei.

            " Yes, but not to Seacover."

            "Where?" asked Quatre.

            "Berlin." Answer Duo.

            Herro and Zechs stared at Duo. Duo just shrugged.

            "I saw it on top of the paper."

            Sally just sighed. It's going to be a long week.


	4. Es Kann nur Einen geben

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander, Gundam Wing or this time marker that I rip off the idea from JAG If you want to know how Zulu time works. Check out 

Es Kann nur Einen geben part 4

0815 Zulu Time

 L4 Spaceport

Adam Pierson step out of the spaceport and look up. He was still amazed that civilization can cope outside of earth.

You who!! Adam, over here!" waved a young woman. Adam smiled. Aida was true to her name. Jumping up and down, smiling brightly, Aida brought joy to anyone round her. Adam picked up his bags and headed towards Aida.

"Adam!!!" screamed Aida as she threw herself into Adam's arms. " We miss you so much!"

Adam chuckled. " Well Aida, I have been gone for only two months."

"Two months too long. Let's go get a bit to eat."

Adam and Aida walked over to where her car was park. They where laughing and joking about nothing in particle. When they enter in the car, Aida handed Adam a folder.

" Here, look at this. We got it this morning."

Adam opened the folder and quickly scanned over the information.

"When did this happen?"

"Eight o'clock this morning, our time, ten pm their time. It's a mess down here. The Preventers have yet figure out the weapon, but we are pretty sure that it's and Immortal."

Adam nodded his head, looking over the pictures again. Then his phone rang. Adam look at the screen and he know who it was right away.

"Mac."

Aida looked at Adam, but didn't say anything. She kept driving towards the downtown area of L4.

Mac, I don't know. Let me call you back later. Yes, I made it safe to L4. I call you back as soon as possible Mac. Get some sleep. Bye."

 Aida pull up and park the car.

"What was that about?"

"You know Mac. It could be anything." Adam replied, gently sidestepping obvious

"Hmm. Well we here." Aida opened the door for both of them. But right before Adam step in, the buzzing, warning him that another immortal was near by, went off.

Adam heisted, silently cursing metal detectors.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Sean and Valda are here."

Adam relaxed. He knew Aida's husband and sister in law are immortal.

"Lets eat lunch."

1030 Zulu Time

L4 Winter Office

Room 187 C

" Thank you for coming Mr. Pierson. I hope you had a pleasant trip. I'm sorry to cancel your lecture, but you understand what happening Seacover is more important. So please sit down." Mr. Tilton motion to the chairs around the table. "So we are going to sent you to Berlin. We need you to watch the Preventers to make sure they don't get too close to the true."

"But why are sending just Adam?" ask Aida.

" But what…." 

 "Oh, you are going with him." " You know how the Preventer work and Adam needs a cover. Here are your tickets. The shuttle leaves in an hour. I'm sorry, but that's all the information I can give you. Just make sure that this does not reach the media."

 Aida huffed but took the tickets. As she walk out the door, Adam turn to Mr. Tilton.

" Women."

Mr. Tilton smiled as Adam left the room.

"Aida, slow down."

"Why Adam! Why!"

Adam couldn't help but smile. "It's the Watchers. But I have a feeling that this trip will be an adventure."

1100 Zulu Time

L4 Spaceport

"I'm sorry Adam for this fast turnabout."

"Don't worry about it. You will enjoy Berlin."

"But I didn't get hold of Sean to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Sean and Valda stood behind them.

"Sean!!! I have to go to Berlin for work."

Sean smiled. "Well so do I."

"Valda?"

Now loading for Flight 456 to Berlin

" I need to get back home. But first I need to stop in Berlin."

Adam looked at Valda. She just shrugged. " I also don't like begin in space for long periods of time."

"But you have…"

Sean looked at the loading screen. " We need to board."


	5. Dor Kuennt bloss een bleven

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Highlander and Gundam wing? But I do own Sean, Aida and Valda.  Thanks to all my reviewers!  PS I use AltaVista.com's Babel Fish for the German, the English in underneath it.

 Dor Kuennt bloss een bleven PT 5 

1400 Zulu Time

Tegal internationaler Raum und Flughafen          

Tegal International Space and Airporp  

Terminal G

Quatre slowly stretch his arms as he left the plane. Duo was back to his cheerful self, bugging Heero and Wufei to no end. Quatre smiled as he remember Duo's stunt on Heero.

            "Quatre, my man! Wait up!" Duo rushed down the corridor.

            "Why, so you can play a trick on me?" 

            Duo stop dead in his tracks, then he saw a glimmer of a smile on Quatre.

            "Now, why would I do that?" Duo joking asked.

            Quatre just shook his head. Whatever was bugging Duo earlier must be gone.

            " The others are going to meet us up by baggage claim."

            " Yah. Zechs mention something about paperwork."      

            "Come on.  I need to use the bathroom."

1405 Zulu Time 

TIRF

Terminal F

            Aida draped herself on her husband's arm. Sean rested his head on his wife's. They both walked down the corridor with the look of content on their faces.

            "Did someone join the mile high club?" jokingly ask Valda.

            "I'm not sure Valda, but do you really want to know?"

            "Adam, watch them. I haven't seen my brother this happy in a long time."

            "Adam, Valda. We will do the paperwork. Can you grab our bags?"

            "Sure, Aida. Just don't have too much fun!"

            Aida stuck her tongue out, and everybody laugh.

            "Come on Adam, let's leave the lovebirds alone." 

1410 Zulu Time

TIRF

Baggage claim for Terminal E, F, G

            Quatre left the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pants. Duo was talking a mile a minute to some poor female traveler. He wasn't sure Duo was trying to pick up on the girl or not.

            "Sorry!" Valda crashed into Quatre. " I wasn't looking where I was going."

            "It's ok." 

            Valda smiled back to Quatre and Adam rolled his eyes.

            " Would you like to join us at…."?

            BANG! 

            Screams fill the baggage claim area.  People dive for cover.

            "Shit!" Quatre reached for his gun. "It's in claims services."

            Rat-tat-tat.  BANG! 

            "Three people at least, two different kinds of guns. Adam, are you packing?"

            "What do you think!?"

            Valda smiled. "You know how well I follow rules." Valda pull out two handguns from her coat.

            "Here, take one." She handed one to Quatre. "There's a round in the chamber. Here to Adam. Same thing."

            Both Quatre and Adam took the guns. Shots fill the air. 

            "They should be reloading in a moment."  Said Valda as she preps her gun.

            Silence filled the terminal. Valda look at both of them and Quatre nodded his head. As one unit, Adam, Quatre and Valda shot down the three gunmen.  The fourth gunman was hit, but ran.  Quatre stood up and look around.

            "All clear." 

            Duo stood up and went over to check out the down gunmen. The police officers follow Duo. The paramedics work on the injured.  Adam handed Valda back her gun.

            "Excuse me miss. I need to ask you a few questions."

            "Sure, officer. Adam, I will call you later. Tell Sean that I'm being question."

            Adam just nodded and watch Valda led off to questioning. He turned around and watched the scene in front of him.

1411 Zulu Time

TIRF

Büro von Waffe-Erlaubnis 

Office of Weapons Permits

            Trowa finish signing off the last page on the touch screen. He looked at the officer to tell him that he was finish. The officer clicked away. Wufei was becoming impatient.

            "How long will this take?"

            BANG!

            Zechs, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei all ducked.

            "The shots where fired in Baggage claim area E, F, G," reported the officer. "Please stay calm."

            Heero slowly got up and calmly walk up to the officer. 

            "Give us our guns." 

            The officer looked Heero and looked back at his screen, he notice that the four men in his office where Preventers. The officer rushed back into the backroom to get the guns.

            Rat-tat-tat. BANG!

            "Sorry for."

            Trowa grab his gun. The other three follow suite.           

            "Ready?" asked Zechs. 

            The other three nodded, and they moved out.

            They reached the baggage claim area too late. Three gunmen lay dead or dying. Duo was standing by them, talking to the police. 

            "Hey man! Over here!" Duo waved them over to where he was standing.  Trowa scanned the room.

            "Who is that man, Quatre is talking?" Ask Wufei. Duo just shrugged.

            Quatre walked over to down gunmen. 

            "Who was that?" Wufei pointed towards Adam.

            Quatre turned and looked back.  He noticed that the police officers where questioning Adam.  Quatre turned back. "Oh, that's Adam Pierson. He and Valda helped in the shoot out. Valda is in questioning and she was the one with the guns."  

            "That's my sis for you. Hello, I'm Sean Rogers and this is my wife Aida." Sean walked up to Quatre and shook his hand. "Talking about the devil, where did she go?" 

            "She went with the officers to be question." Reply Duo. 

Sean looked at Duo. Duo looked back with a quizzical look on his face.

"Nothing." Sean shook himself. He mentally reminded himself that it's been awhile.

"Let's go get something to eat. Valda will call us when she done."  Aida began to walk off. " Come on. It's my treat." Duo shrugged and followed Aida. Heero grumble and Adam and Sean giggled. The six former Gundam pilots and the two Immortals followed the little red head mortal to lunch.

1415 Zulu Time

TIRF

Raum B, Flughafen-Polizei-Büro 

Room B, Airport Police Office

            Valda just smiled at the police officers. She knew it was illegal for her to own a gun but Valda really doubted that they where going to charge her with anything.  So she laid back and waited. The two cops just sat and stare at her.  " We have her. Thank you for your hard work. You are free to go." A gentleman in a suit walked in. Valda looked up and smirked at the lawyer. The two cops got up and left.  "Long time, no see Mark. Who are you working for this time?" Mark just smiled and tossed a file to Valda. " Look familiar?" Valda open the file, quickly scan the contents, and shut the file. "Watchers, right?" Mark shook his head. "No, but they are on it." " So are the Preventers." Mark looked at Valda and she nodded her head in agreement. " Good. You are free to go." Valda stood up.  " Keep your head, Mark. This is going to get a whole lot messier."


	6. Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un

Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un PT6

It helps if you know the TV show "Highlander" for a couple details in this story.

0800 Zulu Time

Seacover

Pacific Northwest of American quadrant

"Kid" was running up the hills of Seacover, with the thrill of blood lust rushing through his veins. He had not kill this many people since the war. Still there was a difference of shooting up a building than killing with a sword. Sword killing is more intimate, more sexual. " Kid" reached the old Tudor house, without color glass windows. He wiped his feet and entered into the house.  
"Good morning." A leggy, auburn hair woman walked into the kitchen.

"How was your morning?"

"Kid" just smirked.

"You made it on the news, my love." The woman clicked the remote control. The morning news was covering the screen at the Preventers' headquarters.

"Hmm. Pass the milk." The woman draped herself over "Kid's shoulders and place a kiss under either his ear.

"Come up stairs, Kenway." she nipped at the bottom of his ear.

Kenway turn around and grab her. "Why wait, Ulva?" He crushed his mouth in to her's. She moaned as he led them to the couch. The news report played in the background.

1100 Zulu Time

Seacover

Pacific Northwest of American quadrant

Ulva watched, as Kenway got dressed. She enjoyed how the fade blue jeans hung on him. She licked her lips and sighed.

"Kenway, there's a fax for you." Ulva hungrily stared at his bare back as he walked across the room. He still bared the scar from the bitch. Ulva would love to kill the bitch but she knows she has a snowball in hell chance to kill her. And for whatever reason, Kenway did not hold a grudge to the woman who gave him the scar. Ulva shrugged and went back to watching Kenway.

Kenway reread the fax. The smile on his face grew.

"What?" asked Ulva.

Kenway kissed her deeply. "They found him."

"Him?"

"Start packing. I'm taking you home."

Ulva slowly got up and looked over her shoulder. Kenway was busy calling the airlines and making reversions. "Home?" she thought to herself. "The only time he refers to home is…" She smiled when she made the connation. They where going back to where it all started.

1420 Zulu Time

Tegal internationaler Raum und Flughafen

Baggage claim for Terminal E, F, G

As the police clean up from the shoot out, a young man calmly left the scene. He got the video of the person he was looking for. He hooked up his digital camcorder to the phone, dialed a number, hung up and then waited. His right wrist had an interesting tattoo. It looked like a Watchers tattoo but different. The symbol was the same but upside down and the ink was red. The phone rang.

" Hello."

"Got it?"

"Even better, got his team mates."

"Good. Send it."

" Wait it sec." The man fumbled the camcorder a bit.

"Ok. I'm sending it now."

" Got it. Now leave."

" Bye." The young man hung up the phone and calmly left the area, ignoring the chaos behind him.

1421 Zulu Time

Location Unknown

The gloved hand hung the phone up. The chair turned to face the computer. The events of the shoot out played across the screen. The hand clicked the mouse, enlarging a part of the frame. The finger tapped in time with the bullet shots.

"Ms. Horton, tea is ready."

"Thank you." The butler placed the silver tea tray down on the magonhy desk. He bow and left the room. Ms. Horton poured milk and sugar in her cup of tea. She mindlessly stirred the tea as she analyzed the information. Horton stop the film and reward it. She enlarged the frame of the young man at the phone. She frowned when the red circle caught her eye.

"This is the last thing we need." She thought to herself. She picked up the phone.

"Yes, This Ms. Horton. I need to talk to chairman. Yes, I hold." Horton leaned back in her leather chair. Her finger traced the blue Watcher tattoo on her wrist.

"Hello, I have some information that will be very helpful. Yes, I understand, I am sending it right now. Yes sir, I will be there."

"Walter!" Ms. Horton called for the butler.

"Yes my lady."

" Get my bags ready, I am leaving for Paris." Ms. Horton turned off her computer. She hoped that this was not her great grandfather plan.


	7. Pode haver somente um

Pode haver somente um pt 7

1430 Zulu Time  
TIRF  
Food Court

Sean finished his fifth cup of Starbucks coffee. He was still amazed after a 100 years and a couple ethical scandals, Starbucks was still selling coffee in this space age. He smiled at the thought of space age. The thinkers of the late 1950s and 60s dreamt about this lifestyle that he was now living. His eyes roamed over the food court, looking for any unusual people.

His wife, Aida, was finishing lunch with her fellow Preventer co-workers. Sean smiled as Aida tossed her red hair over her shoulder before she got down to business. After countless years and more lovers that he could name, Aida was one of the kind in all of human history. No other mortal or immortal Sean has met over the millenniums could match her. He now has a better understanding of Connor MacCloud's madness. Aida turned around from the other table and smiled at him. How he wished that he could give Aida a child! Sean went back and tried to finish reading the newspaper.

Aida turned back around to deal with the problem at hand. She took her time to watch the former soldiers eat. Quatre and Duo have relaxed from the shooting and were talking up a storm. Wufei surveyed the food court, slightly lowering his guard as his stomach got full. Zechs just ran his hand through his hair.

The two silent Preventers, Trowa and Heero fascinated Aida. They tried so hard to hide their tiredness by failed misery by in their body language. Trowa, who used his hair to hide his face, screamed loneness and fear. But his pain and anger was not as dark as Heero. Aida did not what to even think about the tortured he went through to become the solider that he is. As Aida ponder the past of the men she was going to work with, the silence was pierced by a classical song.

"Adam, you still used that ring tone?" Sean teased him.

"There's nothing wrong in liking a little bit of Wagner in your life." Adam retorted back.

"Adam. Oh hey Mac! I'm in Berlin with friends. Oh I see. Well call me when you get there. Ok. Bye." Adam hung up his phone. Aida looked at him, silently asking him. Adam answer back that he will tell her later. Aida went back to paying attention to the problem at hand.

This silent conversation did not go unnoticed by the Preventers but in being good at their job, did not give any reaction. Each member stored this information for a later time and continued on with lunch.


End file.
